Montaña: Reto Primum Foro The Ruins
by mariana granger malfoy
Summary: Se sentia engañada, traicionada, queria llorar hasta morir... ¿que pasa cuando un pelirrojo travieso la haga cambiar de opinion?


Fic en respuesta del reto Primum, para el foro "the ruins", espero que les guste... En lo personal me gusto como quedo, pero eso lo juzgaran ustedes.

¡Muchos besos y abrazos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentada en el húmedo pasto miraba hacia el horizonte mientras dejaba que el viento acariciara su húmedo rostro, ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Por eso ron estaba tan distante, por eso la evitaba, por estar con ella… con lavender, la engañaron vilmente

No pudo evitar que lagrimas de dolor salieran de sus ojos color miel...

¿Hermione?- se escucho a sus espaldas

Hermione reconoció la voz al instante, claro el timbre de voz de los Weasley era muy reconocido, decidida volteo y vio a quien menos se esperaba

Fred?- dijo mientras lo veía

El mismo, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado

Pienso- le contesto

Pensé que yo era el único que conocía este lugar- le dijo el pelirrojo

Pues no es así, siempre vengo aquí cuando busco tranquilidad- le dijo la castaña

Yo también, en fin ¿Por qué lloras? Adivino es por el idiota de mi hermano- le dijo Fred

Tal vez- le contesto bajando la mirada

O vamos mione- le dijo abrazándola- llorar por alguien que llora por comer accidentalmente un turrón sangra narices no lo vale- le dijo sonriendo

Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante este comentario- supongo que no- le dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima

Si te sirve de consuelo... yo creo que esa tal lavender no vale la pena es una cabeza hueca chismosa sin nada mejor que hacer, en cambio tu eres mucho mas lista y con mejores planes en vez de perder el tiempo, aparte eres más bonita- le dijo Fred

¿Tú crees?- le pregunto hermione mirándolo fijamente

Claro, no sé porque mi hermano fue tan idiota al dejar a semejante hermosura sola- le dijo con un tono coqueto

Si vienes a hacer bromas pesadas mejor vete- le dijo la castaña con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

¿A qué te refieres? Tú eres hermosa- le dijo Fred

No es cierto, mientes- le dijo hermione

No lo hago, te lo juro- le dijo ¿además por qué no lo crees?

Porque si no hubiera empezado a vestirme más femenina, ron ni siquiera se hubiera fijado en mi- le contesto

¿Sabes hermione? Siempre has sido una chica especial, desde que te vi supe que eras diferente, no como las otras chicas que buscan otra relación apenas terminando una, eres responsable y eso es genial

Mm tal vez- dijo volviendo a bajar la mirada

Oh vamos quita esa cara, ¿quieres que te anime? Porque yo sé como animar- concluyo con una sonrisa

¿A si? ¿Cómo?- le pregunto sarcástica

Así- dijo para después besarla suavemente en los labios, hermione se quedo petrificada, le sorprendió mucho la reacción del pelirrojo, pero después se dejo llevar por esa sensación tan placentera, no supo porque lo hiso pero se atrevió a enredar sus manos en la cabellera pelirroja de Fred y claro el pelirrojo la acerco mas a él para empezar a acariciar su espalda suavemente

Fred no supo porque pero se sintió tan bien besar a una chica con cerebro, no como sus ex novias que se hacían las de rogar eso era molesto a veces la verdad, sonrió para sus adentros cuando logro entrar en la boca de hermione deleitándose con su cavidad bucal.

Ambos disfrutaban el beso, cuando sintieron una corriente eléctrica en sus columnas y una sensación en el estomago que los llenaba por completo... Ambos se separaron inmediatamente sin decir nada solo mirándose fijamente… esa situación era incomoda

Bromista contra responsable

Azul contra café

Pero sobre todo confusión contra confusión

¿Tú...también sentiste eso?...- le pregunto el pelirrojo después de un tiempo de silencio

¿A q-que te refieres?- le pregunto la castaña con visible nerviosismo

A la corriente eléctrica que...-

Sentimos en nuestra columna- finalizo la castaña

Eso mismo- le dijo Fred

Si... lo sentí- le dijo hermione

Esto es algo nuevo para mí- le dijo el ojizaul

Para mi igual, creo que tu... Yo-.. Olvídalo- dijo hermione

Dime, vamos- le dijo Fred

Leí en un libro que esas sensaciones se sienten cuando estas enamorado...- finalizo la castaña Fred hablo después de un largo tiempo de silencio

¿Significa que estoy enamorado de ti?- le pregunto

No lo sé, creo que eso lo decidirás tú- le dijo la castaña

¿Y tú lo estás?- le pregunto Fred

Nunca había sentido eso pero… no lo sé- le contesto hermione

Aun así... Podríamos intentarlo- le dijo Fred

¿e-enserio?- le pregunto con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Claro que si- le dijo mientras le quitaba un rizo rebelde de su cara, para después besarla..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Fred! ¿Y mi helado?- le pregunto hermione

En un momento esta querida- le dijo mientras se sentaba alado de su esposa

Está bien- le contesto sonriendo, mientras le acariciaba su abultado vientre de 3 meses

Creo que será niño- le dijo hermione

¿Porque lo crees?- le pregunto

Porque se mueve mucho- le contesto riendo un poco

Me imagino jajaja- le dijo Fred

¿Cómo van las ventas? Le pregunto

Muy bien, se vende todo, pero más los turrones sangra narices- le contesto y al momento se sonrieron, recordando donde empezó todo... en una _montaña_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado muchos saludos!

Mariana granger malfoy 3


End file.
